spritechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Copy, Bad Copy: A Doppelganger's Revenge
Good Copy, Bad Copy: A Doppelganger's Revenge is the thirteenth episode of Sprite Chronicles: Fire and Ice. Video Synopsis After failing to get the Shines back, the fan characters decided to stay in the forest for a bit. They get attacked by someone who looks like Danix, who is looking for the real Danix in order to kill him. How did this person get this way and why does he want to kill Danix? Plot Somewhere in the forest, Darcey and John are discussing how they should get out. John suggests that they look for food instead and Darcey argues with him about John giving up too easily. After Darcey tells him that someone might find them, Danix teleports next to them, trying to find a lake to get the others some water. After agreeing with his head voice that the others just wanted them to go away, Danix notices Darcey and John's presence. They introduce themselves and, after Darcey rejects Danix's offer to take her out on a date, Danix agrees to help them get out. However, he tells them that he doesn't know his way around the forest and his teleporter might cause them to lose an organ. At the Organization's hideout, Mephiles and Shroobic are telling Nazo about the events that happened in the previous episode. Shroobic then realizes that he forgot something, which turns out to be Hedro, who just teleported there with Darkon's body next to him. Mephiles tells them to deal with their problems outside, which Hedro quickly agrees to, while he and Nazo are forced to get rid of Darkon's body. Black flames then surround and destroy Darkon and the leader emerges from it. After Nazo and Mephiles briefly tell him about the recent events, the leader assigns Nazo to look for the Shines that were revealed during this story arc and the previous story arc and Mephiles to store the stolen Shines with the ones that they already acquired while he trains so he can destroy "Him". Back at the forest, Dalia and Sadia are discussing about how they're treating Danix. Dalia thinks that they should treat him better because of what he told them at the mall, but Sadia tells her that Danix wants them to treat him as they usually do. They then talk about the others getting food and Sadia thinks that it'll take them longer than it should be because of MB being with them. In another part of the forest, MB is singing a song while the others are just watching him. Scornic askes why they shouldn't kill him and Dark Chaos says that he's their friend, while Sergio says that he's their emergency food supply. Scornic then suggests that they try to think of where they can find food. MB suggests that they just teleport to the market and Scornic quickly denies the idea, making MB "sad and somewhat offended". "Danix" then appears and grabs MB, demanding to know where Danix is. After MB thinks that somebody ate Danix's tacos again, "Danix" punches him, sending him flying towards the others. Dark Chaos kicks him into the air, stating that he couldn't catch him at the rate he was flying, otherwise Dark Chaos's arms would've broke from the impact. "Danix" briefly introduces himself as Nigredo, but doesn't tell the others why he's looking for Danix. The group then starts fighting Nigredo, who quickly defeats all of them, except Scornic. Nigredo prepares to attack Scornic, but then gets hit by Danix, sending him away from Scornic. After Danix convinces Scornic to find the others, Nigredo explains to Danix how he ended up looking like Danix, though Danix was reading a book during the explanation. They both begin to fight, with Scornic, Sadia, Dalia, Darcey, and John spectating the battle. However, they're confused on which Danix is the real one. Deker (who was apparently with them the whole time) explains to them that the real Danix is treating the fight as a regular battle and that Nigredo doesn't know some of Danix's moves. He also tells them that Danix is planning a strategy while Nigredo is too angry to do the same. Danix forms a Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken and throws it at Nigredo. The attack causes Nigredo's fur and clothes to become a different color. Danix explains that his attack somehow damaged Nigredo's copied DNA, which changed his fur and clothes' color. After Danix tells Nigredo that he attacked Nigredo because of being hired by Nazo, Nigredo swears vengeance against Nazo, tells Danix that they're still enemies, and teleports away. After seeing that the battle is over, the fan characters begin to ask Deker who he is, but they get interrupted by Danix teleporting there. Danix identifies Deker and explains to the fan characters that Deker saved him from drowning and taught him the basics of ninjutsu and how to use his Gum-Gum powers. Deker then tells them that, in order to repay his debt to Uramasa for saving him 300 years ago, he has to kill 100 people; however, Uramasa picked the last 5 targets, 3 of them being Danix, Scornic, and Jerrell. Deker assures the fan characters that he won't attack them until they finish helping Mario and Sonic and that he will help them with their missions. After he leaves, the fan characters ask Danix if he's keeping anything else from them (which he is), but Danix avoids the question and suggests that they get tacos, which prompts Sadia to kicking his ass again. At the Mario Bros.' house, Rosalina finishes telling the Mario Bros., Blaze, Silver, and Amy the events of Power Star (though it's only referred to as a dimension where Mario, after being possessed by many Boos, causes the destruction of the Mushroom Kingdom). They then discuss what the plan is for the Robot Rebellion, though Mario says that it's Sonic's call if he wakes up in time. Rosalina predicts that a life will be lost, along with many machines. Characters Main Characters (minor role in the episode) *Mario *Luigi *Rosalina *Sonic (non-speaking role) *Amy *Silver *Blaze Hero Fan Characters *Danix *Darcey *John *Dalia *Sadia *Scornic *Jerrell *Sergio *Digikoopa *Dark Chaos *Masterbrawler Allies *Deker Villains *Mephiles *Nazo Villain Fan Characters *Shroobic *Hedro *Darkon (as a corpse) *Nigredo Major Events *The hero fan characters meet Nigredo and Deker. *Deker becomes an ally and mentor figure to the hero fan characters. Trivia *This is currently the longest episode. *The first part of the name of the episode is named after a Ben 10: Alien Force episode (Good Copy, Bad Copy). *This marks the first appearance of Nigredo and Deker. *During the scene where the fan characters are discussing about MB, it is mentioned that Frostxforest is supposed to be their emergency food supply. However, MB is the emergency food supply because Frostxforest is never with them when they need him. Digikoopa mentions that never need him, which is why they never tell him about their missions. This may be a hint as to why Frostxforest hasn't been in many episodes, so far. *Danix's family name is revealed. *Danix reveals that he broke his deal with Mephisto and made a new one to get his emotions back, though it costed his Chaos abilities. This also may have been what he told Sadia and Dalia offscreen in the previous episode. *Sonic is still in a coma from his battle with Mecha Sonic, making this the second episode where he has a non-speaking role. *Danix seems to be keeping other secrets from the fan characters. *This is the first time that Danix has actually took a situation seriously. Category:Season 2 Episode